It is common for television users to view television programs of a similar type, or genre, at regularly recurring times of the day, week, or month, for example. Even more particularly, it is common for users to regularly view the same broadcast television programs at, for example, the same time each day, week or month. To tune to a broadcast channel on which a desired television program is broadcast, it is quite common for a user/viewer to resort to manually tuning the television tuner to each of a plurality of available broadcast channels to view the program contents on each broadcast channel so as to determine on which channel a desired television program is broadcast. Alternatively, it is also common for a user/viewer to refer to a printed or otherwise viewable program guide, or schedule, to determine on which broadcast channel, or channels, a desired television program is broadcast and at what time such broadcast occurs.
The aforementioned methods of selecting a broadcast channel/program broadcast for viewing are often adequate where there is a limited number of available broadcast channels. However, as the number of available broadcast channels increases, the aforementioned methods of broadcast channel/program selection become much more cumbersome and time consuming. Further, as the number of available channels increases, a user must either individually tune to each of a plurality of the increased number of available broadcast channels to determine what is broadcast or try to navigate their way thru a large body of program guide/schedule information which details information for each of the available broadcast channels. Both of these methods of broadcast channel selection require more time on the part of the user. Further, the increased size of the program guide data makes referral to such a guide cumbersome as well.
Typical television receivers provide for storing the last viewed, or tuned, broadcast channel so that it may be subsequently tuned to upon next power up. This is very convenient for those viewers who want only to watch the last viewed broadcast channel, however, it does not really provide for those users who want to view television programs which happen to be broadcast on a plurality of differing channels. Tuning devices are available which allow a user to program in data, or program code information, to cause a predetermined television program to be tuned in at a particular time, these types of devices generally require that a user refer to a program guide of the aforementioned type. As the number of available broadcast channels increases the number of program code data also increases, as well as, typically, the length of such data. As a result the programming, or entering, of the requisite program code data is often difficult for inexperienced users.
Previously known television broadcast receiving devices such as that disclosed in Japan Laid open application JP-05-219455 (Laid open date: Aug. 27, 1993) to S. Mitsumasa, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, allow for a television receiver to be automatically tuned to a particular broadcast channel based upon a program history which details the frequency of viewing on particular channels at a particular day or time period. These types of receivers however, do not allow for the automatic tuning to a broadcast channel on which a program of a predetermined/selected genre/type is broadcast, based upon a reception history which sets out the broadcast channels on which a program(s) of a predetermined genre/type have been most frequently received in the past.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tuning device which allows for automatic tuning of broadcast channels on which particular television programs, or types/genre of programs are broadcast based upon user input, or identification of a desired program, or program type.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tuning method and a tuning apparatus for automatically tuning in a channel/broadcast channel as specified by the user for a particular program or genre of program and, if the specified program/genre exists in plurality, automatically tuning in the channel based on the frequency at which the desired program/genre has been received in the past.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tuning method and a tuning apparatus for relatively easy timer-reservation setting without requiring the user to refer to a program guide/listing or the like.